


Getting the Point Across

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [120]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Gen, Het, Human, Jokes, Married Couple, Office, Teasing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream oversteps his boundaries and pays the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting the Point Across

"So..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"...How is who?"  
  
"Your wife."  
  
"Eclipse?"  
  
"No, your other wife.  Yes Eclipse, how is she?"  
  
Megatron had stopped mid-signature as he looked up at his CFO.  Bombrush had come into his office while he was signing some documents.  This wasn't anything new; he knew the other liked to come in and chat early in the morning when he was signing off on papers that had just been delivered to him.  It was how they caught up on things and it kept Megatron occupied with all the signatures he had to do.  
  
But ever since he had married Eclipse, Bombrush seemed to be having spending most of these conversations teasing him about her.  In all honesty, it was good and fun the first few times, but it had been nearly a month and a half since then.  Why couldn't the older man get the picture that it was getting old?  
  
"Must you ask me about Eclipse's condition?"  
  
"Well, you are her husband.  Shouldn't you have a good idea if your little pretty wife is happy or not?  After all, the honeymoon's over, so you two have to get used to living together for the rest of your lives."  
  
It took a lot for Megatron to not move his hand up to slap his forehead.  Why wouldn't the man stop talking about his marriage life?  He was grateful for the tips the other had given him for dealing with a woman in his life on a daily basis, but it was getting to be a bit too much.  He was trying to do his best without being lead around by the hand like a child.  
  
Shaking his head, he moved to finish the signature and look at the next document.  "As I've told you before, we're fine. Why do you always ask about her?"  
  
"Just curious; it would be a shame if your marriage didn't work out."  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Bombrush chuckled at that. There it was - the reaction he was looking for.  "I'm just saying that sometimes a couple will start to see each other's true colors after the pomp and sparkles of the wedding and honeymoon.  Sometimes people getting into the whole marriage thing without realizing what they've gotten themselves into."  
  
Megatron held back the urge to break the ballpoint pen in his hands.  He didn't want ink on his hands or this important document.  But Bombrush was making him close to either doing that or throwing it into the other man's glinting eye.  
  
"We're fine.  It's not like that much has changed.  She and I still do our respective jobs; the only difference is that we go home to the same house."  
  
"Really? It's not that different?"  
  
It shouldn't be this infuriating watching another man saunter up and sit himself in the seat across from him.  "It's not.  Nothing has changed-"  
  
"I beg to differ, Megatron.  In fact, a lot has changed since you and Eclipse were engaged." When Megatron said nothing against him, he smiled and continued. "You went cold turkey with Starscream - I must say, I had not thought you to be capable of doing that.  I would have thought you'd have a few more last hurrah sessions with him while planning your wedding.  You didn't take to it well when he was out sick for a week with the flu that one time a year or two back."  
  
A growl was the only thing that answered him.  
  
"And now the poor fool has been steadily boiling in his office all this time, infuriated for losing your favor and somewhat a bit upset with your wife for stealing his position of being the one to satisfy your urges."  
  
Megatron finally put down the ballpoint pen to start rubbing his forehead.  Even though he and Starscream knew that their relationship was simply one for sexual means and that it would dissolve the moment one of them had a serious relationship, it seemed as though the other didn't understand the meaning of the term 'no strings attached'.  He used Starscream for sexual relief and the other had used him for stability and protection.  
  
It was certainly a bit more of a hassle than Megatron has expected when he told them that their relationship was over so that he could marry Eclipse.  He had heard him yell at him before, but that time it sounded almost like screeching.  It was a wonder he hadn't gone deaf.  
  
Sighing, he looked back to his CFO.  "Starscream knew this wouldn't last forever.  And while it was for his protection and stability at the beginning, the fool wouldn't have been that stupid to not find a way to protect himself after so long.  Besides, he still has his job as my Vice President, it's not like I've thrown him out onto the streets."  
  
"I know that Megatron, but just remember how possessive he can get-"  
  
"I know."  
  
"-then you should be aware that there could be problems because of his mental state?"  
  
"I am aware of that.  And I have done enough to keep Eclipse safe, if that is what you're implying."  
  
Bombrush laid back further in his seat as he raised an eyebrow.  "Putting someone on him 24/7 and changing his secretary?  That's the best you could do?"  
  
"Which is why I also told him that if he did anything to my wife, I'd put him back where I had found him all those years ago."  
  
The older man seemed a bit surprised for a moment before he looked to the other again suspiciously, "I don't think that was a wise move."  
  
"Starscream should know what will happen to him if dares attempt anything."  
  
"Couldn't you just give the poor man the reins to some big business you bought and send him off there to fume?  I cannot tell you how annoying it is to have to be in the same room as him when he's glaring at you the entire time."  
  
"He's done worse before."  
  
"But he just makes everyone so tense and all.  It's hard to focus on Eclipse when I have Starscream raising the room's temperature right next to me."  
  
It took Megatron a moment to process what he had said.  "What did you just say?"  
  
Bombrush smirked. "What do you mean? I think you heard me quite clearly."   
  
His eyes narrowed. "I did. But I don't think I should have."  
  
The older man gave a dark chuckle. Megatron was so sensitive when it came to her ever since they had gotten married.    
  
"There's nothing wrong with someone complimenting your wife.  She is a beautiful woman and anyone would be jealous of you for 'snatching' her up. What with her pretty face and nice body... I'm sure you have plenty of fun with her."  
  
It was a good thing Megatron invested in buying durable ballpoint pens; his grip would have broken any normal pen by now.  "Since when do you have the time to 'observe' my wife between your sessions of harassing and distracting Soundwave?"  
  
The other merely chuckled. It had not gone over the CEO's head of his and Soundwave's 'other activities' during the work day for the past several years.  In fact, if it weren't for Megatron's own 'activities' with Starscream, he probably would have demoted one of them as punishment years ago.  
  
"I'm not always fooling around with my lover. I occasionally have some free time to gaze over other pretty faces."   
  
"I thought you had said Soundwave was the 'one'?"  
  
"Oh, she is. But just because I'm tied to her doesn't mean I'm blind. I can still appreciate the beauty in other people."  
  
"I thought you wanted to be faithful."   
  
"I'm incredibly faithful," he said, holding up the finger with his wedding ring on it, "and I find it fun making Soundwave jealous when I talk about another.  It does spice up the night when we get back home-"  
  
"And didn't you once say that you didn't sleep with women who were already in a relationship?"  
  
Ahh, Bombrush thought as he watched the other seethed in his seat, now he was getting somewhere.  Megatron had used 'sleep' instead of 'pursue'.  Did he really think he was going to go that far with Eclipse by trying to seduce her to sleep with him?  
  
Well, he may have done a bit of flirting with her just to tease her, but he certainly had had no thoughts about bedding her.  But he had seen Starscream trying the same with her; probably some ploy to lure her away from Megatron or prove she wasn't a faithful wife to his ex-lover.  It must have been what had was getting under his friend's skin enough to get him this mad over Eclipse this quickly.  
  
"You're getting a little... defensive."  
  
Megatron's fingers twitched. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Oh, but I think you do." He looked over his shoulder at the door, knowing Eclipse was right behind it working on whatever Megatron had given her for the day. "I'm not the only one playing games, am I?"  
  
Games?  Megatron could feel his eye twitched as he watched the other slowly start to make his way to his desk.  Games?  He was trying to run a company professionally here and Bombrush was the one horsing around with him by talking about his wife in that manner.  
  
"What.  The Fuck.  Are you talking about, Bombrush?"  
  
Bombrush only chuckled at the brash language his friend was using.  "Really?  You don't see it?"  
  
"See what?"  
  
"Megatron, you really need to keep a better eye on your little wife," he was now in front of the CEO's desk, "Or else someone might actually succeed in stealing her away from you right under your nose."   
  
Megatron had had moments in his life where he wanted to bash Bombrush's head in.  Yes, he respected the other greatly, but there were times where the older man's childish tactics even pushed him over the deep end.  Those times had required a lot to piss him off...  
  
But somehow, this time was different.  Maybe it was because the other was just skirting around the topic more than usual.  Maybe it was because he kept mentioning Starscream which only made him more annoyed-  
  
That made him pause. Starscream. He had mentioned him before. And then he talked about someone "stealing" Eclipse away from him... Bombrush liked to play word games with him. Always had. He enjoyed that. But why-  
  
His eyes widened as realization hit him.  
  
Bombrush smirked when he saw that. "Now you understand? Because if so, like I said before... You may want to keep a better eye on your pretty little wife."   
  
The CFO didn't get a response.  The only thing Megatron did was grip his hands harder, finally breaking the pen in his hand.  As ink stained the CEO's hand and the paper in front of him, the darker skinned man merely watched as his boss slowly stood up straight and walked in a disturbingly calm manner to the door of his office.  There wasn't even a response when Bombrush followed after him.  
  
After all, he never missed an opportunity to see Starscream being disciplined.  
  
But Bombrush was a little disappointed when his friend suddenly threw open the door of his office.  He had really wanted to see Megatron's face at the sight he had glimpsed on his way in before, but he found what he was seeing now acceptable only because of how screwed Starscream knew he was.  
  
Not much had changed since he had left Eclipse to go into the office.  Sure, Bombrush had seen Starscream walking towards them, but he had seen enough in the last few weeks to know that the Vice President had been chatting up and 'flirting' with Eclipse for a while.  Apparently, the threat Megatron had given him had not discouraged Starscream from trying to seduce the new wife away from his ex-lover.  The guy probably didn't categorize it as 'doing bodily harm' to her.  
  
But it was still fun to watch Starscream, sitting on Eclipse's desk with a hand reached out and wrapped around a lock of hair, looking at them as if he had been caught stealing something incredibly valuable like company secrets or money.  
  
Bombrush wondered if Starscream was desperately hoping that was the case instead of being caught red handed trying to _seduce_ Megatron's wife.  
  
Of course, when no one said anything, he had to do something to break the silence.  The tension was getting a little suffocating and they did have a meeting in two hours to be ready for.  
  
"Why, hello there.  Oh, you're here again, Starscream?  I know you've been having a lot of trouble recently finding that thing you say you keep misplacing, but you can't keep bothering Mrs. Eclipse by having her help you find it every time.  I'm certain all the time you two have been spending together has been a wonderful bonding experience, but we're trying to be professionals here.  After all, we are the ones running a multi-million dollar company here."  
  
It was as if a shot had gone off.  Starscream jumped off the desk, but stumbled as he tried to sidestep.  Eclipse bolted away from him to the other end of the desk, her face revealing what was already suspected.  She was not comfortable with Starscream's 'advances', but she was too afraid to say or do anything whether on her own personality or something Starscream said.  
  
Still, it wasn't enough to placate the now fuming President who was now staring down his second-in-command like a madman.  "Star~scream..."  
  
"Ah-ah, s-sir, i-it's not what it seems-"  
  
If Bombrush breaking the tension had been the warning shot, this was the second one with the intent to hurt.  But unfortunately for Starscream, it didn't pass as quickly as a simple bullet wound.  But it did start out as one as Megatron lunged forward and punched Starscream in the face with a very nasty right hook.  Sadly, it didn't end with the more effeminate man crashing onto the desk.  
  
No.  That was when his CEO grabbed him by the throat.  And then proceeded to slam his head against the desk while throwing more punches into the other's already bruised face.  
  
While Bombrush's sadism wanted to smile at the punishment Starscream was getting, his protective instincts went into full drive at the scream he heard.  He had neglected to remember that Eclipse was in the same room and now watching her own husband savagely beat another man on top of her desk.  Crap, he should have done something to get her away before Megatron had snapped.  
  
Knowing things would only get worse, he quickly intercepted Eclipse when she finally found the strength to move, apparently trying to stop her husband in the throes of his fit.  "Don't."  
  
She swung around to stare at him with wide eyes, her mouth gaping as her face seemed stuck on horror and fear.  Damn it, he had really not thought this through enough.  "You're only going to get yourself hurt.  Just let it play out."  
  
As the punches continued to fly, Bombrush eventually had to lead the paralyzed Eclipse into his office.  It was a risk to try to take away Megatron's wife when he had only started the one-sided fight because the other man had tried to 'take' away his wife, but this fight was taking longer than the others in their past.  
  
After calming her down a bit, he returned to the main hallway to see Megatron had finally stopped.  Starscream laid onto top of Eclipse's desk, blood and swelling covering his face with his shirt bloodied and ripped.  The only indication that the man wasn't dead was the bubble of red blood expanding and such with the faint breathing from his nose.  
  
Bombrush looked over the CEO, slowly shaking his head at the sight of bloody knuckles and Starscream's blood splattered over his sleeve and shirt.  "Don't you think you went a little overboard this time?"  
  
Megatron's harsh panting slowed as he glared up at the other.  He looked down to inspect his hand.  "I told him not to come anywhere near Eclipse.  He should be glad that I'm not having him thrown into the streets as he is."  
  
"Your wife doesn't feel the same," he was unfazed by the harsh glare the other gave him, "She's sitting in my office wondering what the hell's come over you and scared shit."  
  
Before the other responded, a soft chuckle filled the room.  Both men looked down to see the bloody and almost unrecognizable face of the Vice President as his chuckling only continued.  
  
"Heh...*wheeze*  ha... trying to... *cough* protect her... you're only good *wheeze* at scaring her..."   
  
Megatron didn't need to throw an extra punch; Starscream would have collapsed again from the pain if it weren't for the fist knocking him out cold.  
  
Bombrush didn't even feel a bit sorry for Starscream for that one.  Fucker should have just stayed down and not said something stupid.  It was because of things like this that he didn't much pity for the younger man.  
  
There was only a moment after the VP had been knocked out before someone started moving.  Bombrush only watched as Megatron slowly made his way back to his office door.  "You do realize that the executives from Ban Den Electronics will be up here in less than two hours?"  
  
"So?"  
  
"I don't think it would be good for the talks if the first thing they see is your Vice President beaten to a bloody mess on top of your secretary's desk."  
  
Megatron paused to heave, taking out a handkerchief to start wiping the blood off his knuckles.  "Call-"  
  
"Knock Out and Breakdown are already coming up with a stretcher.  I'll get the cleaners up once Starscream is moved to the clinic."  
  
"Good," was his only response.  Bombrush knew Megatron didn't need to do much else.  He kept a first aid kit and a few spare outfits in his office for emergencies.  Mostly for coffee spills rather than his Vice President's blood.  
  
With the door slammed behind the President, Bombrush waited for Knock Out and Breakdown to arrive.  After arguing with the flamboyant doctor, he watch as Starscream was carted away before he returned to his office.  Eclipse was still sitting on his couch, nervously watching him as if she wanted to ask him something.  
  
But just as he was about to open his mouth, his phone suddenly rang.  The CFO picked it up on the third ring, "Bombrush speaking."  
  
"Bring Eclipse to my office."  
  
"Megatron?" he could feel Eclipse freezing up in the office when he dropped the other's name.  
  
"Get Eclipse here.  Now."  
  
As a dial tone answered him, Bombrush have a sigh as he hung up and turned to the woman. "Megatron wishes to see you in his office."  
  
Again, she froze at the name, the fear in her face returning.  
  
"I'm certain he just wishes to explain what had happened.  But he wants to see you.  Now."  
  
Feeling a little guilty, he slowly escorted her out of his office and back to Megatron's office.  He kept himself between her and the bloodstained desk so he could block the sight of it from her as best as he could.  
  
Knocking once, he opened the door with Eclipse still holding onto his arm.  "Megatron-?"  
  
"You can leave now Bombrush."  
  
Sighing again, Bombrush gently coaxed Eclipse to let him go and enter the room.  He could only give her an apologetic look as he left her in her husband's office.  
  
With the door closed behind him, he let out another huge sigh as he overlooked the mess Megatron had made on his wife's desk.  Primus, he knew Eclipse had seen Megatron get mad at Starscream before, but never like this.  Often the fool's more vicious beatings took place behind closed doors.  
  
Rubbing his forehead, Bombrush grumbled when he realized he was going to get lip about this for a long time.  That's what usually came after a joke went wrong.  And Soundwave was going to hear about this one way or another.  
  
Grumbling, he got off the door to pick up the somewhat clean phone on Eclipse's desk to call the cleaners.  They were going to be here a while getting the blood out of the carpet and the desk's hard surface.  
  
If anything, at least Megatron's office was soundproof.  With everything Eclipse had been through this morning, she didn't need people hearing her being fucked by her husband in his office in a rage of possessive sex.


End file.
